


Just As (Bitter)Sweet

by dancingpenss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Differences Between Timelines, Gen, Or Dimensions, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingpenss/pseuds/dancingpenss
Summary: If a rose by any other name smells as sweet, would a dimension, with any other path, be identical?//The trolls are different. The trolls are the same. The trolls…are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HS character study for my own amusement, but I liked how it turned out. So!

in one univverse, he wears gold rings on every finger, embedded with vibrant stones the color of royalty.

In one univwerse, he wears steel knuckledusters sprinkled with blood and isn’t foolish enough to believe himself royalty at all.

 

In One Universe, she tries her hardest to protect them, and she does not shed a single tear when they fall to pieces except in the darkness of her heart.

In o+ne universe, she protects them, and is stronger than anyone could ever know, and when they fall to pieces, she cries.

iN ONE UNIVERSE, he yearns to fly, to do great things, but he doesn’t—he can’t—and he dies.

1n one un1verse, he flies and does great things, and he dies anyway.

in one unipurrse, she writes of a love she can only dream to have, and loves in an different way, and that’s enough.

In one MEWniverse, she writes of the dreams her greatest love has, and others dream the same, and that’s enough, too.

iin one uniiver2e, the voices of the doomed linger in his ears, and when his own doom arrives, he knows that he does not have a happy ending.

IIn one unIIver5e, he ignores what the whole world tells him, and tries to make his own destiny, and for him, there is no end at all.

In oooooooone universe, she rises up, but she tries to fly so high that her wings burn, and she falls.

In one universe, she doesn’t need wings to rise, or to fall.

In 0ne universe, she is happy until she dies and loses herself along with her life.

  
ある宇宙で **,** she is not raised to be happy, but to kill or die, and she never finds herself in the first place.

 

D--> In one universe, he hesitates to break rules or defy authority, even when his heart tells him otherwise, and he is miserable.

In one universe, he breaks the worst rule, but not soon enough, and he is miserable anyway.

 

In ON—E universe, she laughs, loves, and is loved, wishes for a better future, and never kills unless she has to.

In one universe, she laughs, hates and is hated, secretly wishes for a better life, and kills numbers untold trying to get it.

1N ON3 UN1V3RS3, she tries to fight the good fight, with her sword and her words and her sharp, sharp grin in the name of justice, because she can’t find anything more deserving.

1n on3 un1v3rs3, she fights the good fight, and when she finds something more deserving, she dies for it how she lived: not with justice, but with honor.

In OnE uNiVeRsE, he paints his face white and gray and does love his friends, and what’s left of him weeps when he goes mad.

In ONE universe, he paints the ground with a rainbow of colors and laughs because he loves his madness, and he never had friends anyway.

IN ONE UNIVERSE, he tries to lead his friends, but somewhere, something goes wrong, and he isn’t good enough.

In 9ne universe, he leads.

And many follow.


End file.
